


Of Quests and Rainbow Ponies

by chocolet



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolet/pseuds/chocolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin tries to deter Yunho away from the world of Facebook and lame games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Quests and Rainbow Ponies

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a standalone or as a part of the [Maybe I Should Try and Cook Too](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7614343) verse too :)

"Really now hyung?"

Yunho pauses mid-click on the game that he's currently playing on the computer and swivels around in his chair to face Changmin.

"What?"

Changmin lets out a dramatic sigh as he leans a shoulder against the doorframe of the bedroom.

"Did you seriously create a Facebook account _just_ to play some silly game about harvesting crops? I spent so long teaching you how to use the iPad so you could play the games on that, and now you're playing Farmtown?"

Yunho frowns, a pout forming on his lips.

"It's _Farmville_ and it isn't silly … it's not all just about harvesting crops," he replies sulkily.

Changmin rolls his eyes.

"No of course it isn't silly, and of course it's _not_ just about harvesting crops. You can do _quests_ in _Farmville_ too. Look guys I got the Rainbow Pony!" Changmin says sarcastically as he waves his arms around in the air for emphasis.

Now Yunho _really_ pouts, his lower lip jutting out and it's so pink and plump that Changmin's gaze is immediately drawn to it, dirty images already forming in his mind about how they could be put to better use.

 _No Changmin_ , his mind reprimands silently, pushing those thoughts aside. Right now, Changmin has more important matters to attend to - such as, how to break it to Yunho nicely that Facebook games are really _really_ lame.

So, instead of dragging Yunho off the chair and throwing him onto the bed to have his naughty way with him like he so very much wants to, Changmin purses his lips, crosses the small distance between them, and kneels down in front of the leader so he can look up into those downcast eyes.

"Hyung," he says, placing a hand on the older man's knee.

"What?" Yunho mumbles whilst avoiding Changmin's gaze.

"I'm not making fun of you," Changmin tries to explain and Yunho immediately lifts his head up to look at Changmin with a raised eyebrow.

"Well …" Changmin decides to rephrase his words. "I'm only making fun of the _game_ , not _you_."

"There's nothing's wrong with Farmville," Yunho protests. "It's an awesome game, it's simple and I can understand it. Unlike the games you and Kyu play, I swear I get headaches just watching you two play."

"Starcraft is awesome," Changmin is quick to defend his baby.

" _Farmville_ is awesome," Yunho retorts right back.

Changmin's jaw drops and he blinks several times at the leader, unable to believe what he has just heard. Did Yunho just _compare_ Starcraft to Farmville and say that Farmville is _more_ awesome than Starcraft?

Changmin narrows his eyes to slits whilst picking his jaw up from the ground.

"You take that back Jung Yunho," he says, highly offended.

Yunho grins, eyes shining with amusement as he shakes his head childishly.

"Farmville is the _best_ game ever invented."

Changmin growls, grabs Yunho by the shoulders and drags him down onto the hardwood floor in a tangle of long limbs and arms. Yunho chuckles as he's tackled and immediately starts struggling when Changmin attempts to pin him down.

They wrestle for a good five minutes, ending eventually when Yunho loses his strength over to laughing at the hilarity of it all and Changmin lets out a triumphant 'ah-ha!' when he's successfully pinned Yunho against the hardwood floor.

"You take that back," Changmin repeats himself, trying to sound serious but failing towards the end when he lets out a breathless chuckle. They're both panting hard from their play-wrestle, Yunho with his mouth parted open in a smile as he gazes up at the younger man, whose fringe is covering his eyes and sticking to his sweat-slicked skin.

Yunho just laughs, and it's the type of laugh that Changmin would do anything to hear, so carefree and happy and it's just about the most beautiful sound he's heard - not including the moans and whimpers of pleasure Yunho likes to make in bed.

"Never," Yunho finally whispers just when Changmin's mind is about to wander down the gutter again.

Changmin presses his lips together, watching as a silly, dorky grin forms on Yunho's face.

"Jung Yunho," Changmin warns, tightening his grip on said man's wrists.

"Shim Changmin," Yunho says right back and Changmin has to repress a shiver at the way the older man says his name in a low, husky tone.

They stare at each other in silence until a beep sounds from the computer. Looking up, Changmin sees a chat box flashing on the bottom of the screen signalling that someone has just messaged Yunho on Facebook. He cranes his neck to try and read the message without his glasses on and manages to make out the words of, 'are you there?' on the chat box.

Frowning, Changmin returns his focus back to the leader pinned underneath him who still has the same dorky grin on his face.

Changmin sighs and drops his head down, deciding maybe he can try a different tactic in trying to persuade Yunho that Facebook games are lame.

"Are you really risking your personal life just to milk cows and win magical ponies?"

Yunho's mouth falls open with a gasp and he looks up at Changmin as if he's just insulted him by saying Bambi is a boy.

"Changminnie!" the leader reprimands with a stern look on his face.

Unfortunately, with his arms still pinned to the floor on either side of his head, Changmin thinks the leader doesn't look quite as intimidating as he wants to be. Instead, all it does is make Changmin want to kiss the older man silly for being such a cute adorable dork, all because of one stupid farming game where they collect eggs from chickens.

"Ughh fine whatever … continue playing your farming game. Just don't come crying to me when your account gets hacked into and the only thing that gets talked about on the portal sites for days is how _U-Know Yunho created a Facebook account to play games but it got hacked into by crazy fans and now they have total control of his farms and ponies_."

A second beep sounds from the computer signalling another message but it's ignored as another pout forms on Yunho's lips.

"Well … if you _really_ don't like me playing it, I guess I can stop," Yunho mumbles, turning his face to the side.

Changmin's resolve all but crumbles at the hurtful look on Yunho's face and he opens his mouth to take everything back, but Yunho continues on talking.

"I won't die if I don't play it and it's not like I was good at playing it either, I mean I'm not _bad_ but I'm not super good either …"

He's halfway through talking about how his 'Facebook' friends probably won't miss him if he's gone all of a sudden when Changmin groans in defeat.

"Hyung," he says but Yunho doesn't seem to hear it and continues babbling on.

" _Baby_ ," Changmin tries and Yunho immediately stops to stare up into the younger man's eyes.

"It's okay. You can keep playing Farmville. You don't have to delete your Facebook account," Changmin explains gently while smiling inwardly at how the pet name works every time when he wants to get the older man's attention.

"But … you don't like it," Yunho mumbles.

"It's fine, you're the one playing it, not me. It doesn't matter whether I like it or not."

What he really wants to say is of course, _just don't compare it to Starcraft again and you can play it at any time of the day you want and I won't give a damn anymore_ , but that would just bring them back to square one and then Yunho would pout again, and there's only so much pouting Changmin can handle before he loses control.

Yunho is silent for awhile as Changmin's words slowly sink in.

"You _really_ don't mind me playing Farmville?" Yunho asks cautiously.

Changmin grits his teeth, hides it behind one of his famous mismatched eye smiles, and shakes his head in response.

Yunho's face brightens instantaneously - his teeth practically shining when he smiles - and then he's wrapping his arms around Changmin's neck (Changmin wonders briefly when he'd loosened his hold on Yunho's wrists) and pulling him down for a kiss.

Changmin moans at the press of Yunho's lips against his own and rests his weight on his left hand while running the other hand down to slip under Yunho's shirt.

Yunho arches up into the touch and makes a small whimper at the back of his throat when Changmin scrapes a fingernail across his nipple.

Several more beeps sound throughout the room but it's drowned out by Yunho's _ah's_ and _nggh's_ as Changmin pushes the leader's shirt up to bunch under his armpits and starts attacking Yunho's chest with lips, teeth and tongue.

It's not until a good thirty or so minutes later when they're both lying naked on the floor with a pool of come drying between their bodies that Yunho jerks upright with an obscenity.

Changmin lifts his head up in question from where was he using Yunho's chest as a temporary pillow.

Yunho frowns.

"I was in the middle of a quest."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ July 2012 [here](http://chocolet89.livejournal.com/17253.html) :)


End file.
